TOW The Apartment Switching
by ThePinkyPrincess
Summary: Who said that Monica wasn't the best room mate? Chandler will learn she is. Chapter five, up!
1. Unos!

_I have wanted to post this story since forever, but i had very little time lately, with school, homework and stuff. I've started it one month ago and i am already hating it. Seriously, the fourth year is the hardest and i can't wait for the next year - the last one- so i can be 'free' =). _

_Usual desclaimer: don't own Friends, Monica and Chandler, sadly. Otherwise i'd be making Chandler porn for all the time. And my first language is italian, so expect TONS of grammactical errors in here!_

_Okay, so this story is set in the fourth season, in TOW the emrbyons (is it right?) and I am doing my hardest to follow the original Friends storyline._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**TOW The Apartment Switch, First Chapter**

Rachel: Oh-oh-oh, he's a transponce—transpondster!

Monica: That's not even a word! I can get this! I can get this!

Monica: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Rachel: Oh my God.

Chandler and Joey: YEAH!!! YES!!!

* * *

"Okay, I won't move from here" Rachel said, sitting on the floor. Monica looked helpless at her when Chandler and Joey entered triumphantly from the door, carrying some boxes.

"our new apartment" Chandler said, all happy, jumping around. Monica threw him an evil glance. She knelt down to Rachel's level.

"Come on, Rach. Do you think I am happy about this? No. But rules are rules" Monica said. She didn't want to move either of course, but her pride was strong. Rules are rules to Monica. She had to deal with it.

"No, I am not moving. It's all your fault, plus! You were the one to risk our apartment!" Rachel said.

"what? My fault? I am sorry, but you were the one who answered wrong!"

"Oh, and did you know Chandler's job? No! At least I tried"

Chandler and Joey walked closer to them, laughing. "Come on girls, give up your apartment! You lost!" Joey said.

Monica got up and pointed one finger at him. "Shut up"

"We won't move a muscle from this apartment, that you like it or not" Rachel said from the floor, crying, but trying to sound strong.

"You lost and we get the apartment, the paths were clear!" Chandler snapped back to her. Rachel shot up on her feet.

"She, she decided that! Monica did! I was against it!" she said desperately, crying. "I don't want to sleep in Chandler's room. It's smelly!" she concluded, crying louder.

Monica sighed. She wouldn't admit it, but she knew it actually had been her fault. She has been stupid. Again, never admit that out loud, Monica.

"It's not smelly!" Chandler said in defense. "That one is Joey's!"

"Just don't make me go in there!" Rachel shouted one last time before going to _her_ bedroom and shutting the door closed.

"Guys, couldn't you just drop it off, for her? I agree about switching apartment, since that we lost. But she really seems to be upset. Come on!"

"No" Both Joey and Chandler said, starting to unpack some things. But suddenly Joey stood up on his feet smiling widely. "I've just had the greatest idea in the whole world!" he yelled, jumping toward Rachel's room.

Monica and Chandler exchanged a weird gaze.

"Rachel, Rachel!" He called, opening the door. She was on her bed crying. Joey pulled her up on her feet by her hands and pulled her in the living room.

"I've had a great idea. You can live here. Only Monica will move. It has been her fault, no? So she will move and you won't!"

Rachel stared at him with wide eyes. Then smiled to him and jumped in his arms to hug him. "You're a genius!" she yelled.

"What? I will be the only one moving?" Monica asked upset. "I am sorry, but we lost, Rachel and I lost. So she'll move too"

"No, she was against it." Joey explained, letting Rachel put her feet on the ground. "You forced her into it. We know how bossy you are about games."

"What?"

"Uhm, hello?" Chandler said. "no one has asked my opinion, yet!" he said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. You won't move!" Joey told him with a smile.

"What?" Monica and Chandler both yelled together. "I don't want to live with him" Monica said.

"And I don't want to live with her" Chandler said, with a disgusted look on his face. Monica glanced at him shocked. "she's bossy. She is freaked out with the cleaning and she'll take the full control of the whole apartment!" Chandler cried out desperately.

Monica looked shocked. "I am not like that"

Rachel, who was in Joey's arms, smiled. "oh you are"

"Shut up, you!" she shouted to her friend, then turned to Chandler. "I am not like that! I am the best room mate in the world!"

"yeah" Chandler laughed.

"Really! I clean the apartment to make it good! And… And I want things to be perfect because they must be"

"Prove it to him, so" Joey said, with a smile. If he would play with that Monica's side, he would move in that apartment. Chandler shot him an evil glance. But Joey knew he would be happy to live with a girl hot like Monica. After all, he had a crush on her last year.

"Of course I will!" Monica yelled. "Not that I want to live with you, Chandler." She then added. Chandler sighed when Monica took a box which belonged to him and re took it to the apartment.

"You're a dead man!" Chandler said as soon as Monica was out. "She won't even make me eat on the chair!"

Joey hugged Rachel closer. "Come on Chandler, you have a chance to live with a hot girl. Why don't take it?"

"Because she's an evil!" chandler shouted. "Because she'll control everything! Even my mind!"

"Come on Chandler" Rachel said, taking his hand. "She isn't that bad. She is a control freak, yes, but she's really sweet. She'll make you feel at home"

Chandler just sighed loudly. when Monica came back and pulled him in his apartment. His and hers, now.

* * *

I beg you to let me know what you think! Hope you liked this!


	2. Dos!

_Thanks everyone for the great reviews. You're all so sweet! To LondonBaby: i never thought about the money question, really, but i suppose you're right. However, there is not this 'problem' in the storyline, so i guess i won't make a big deal. I am too lazy to change it XD_

_Again, i hope you'll like this chapter. I think that this story is going to be long. So be pateint XD_

_Usually desclaimer: Don't own Friends and i am sorry for all the grammatical mistakes._

* * *

**TOW The Apartment Switch, Second Chapter  
**

At first, Chandler was desperate. The first two days has been horrible, to him. Monica would force him to re make all his bedroom. She cleaned it almost 4 times. She would throw away his stuff which she decided to be "old", "useless", "pathetic" and "stupid".

The whole apartment changed. The foosball table disappeared and instead there was the circular table. There was her couch, her coffee table. She just let him keep his chair, but only if it was put where she decided.

After those two days, life with Monica seemed to be pretty hard. But she became sweeter. And her cooking was great!

On the other hand, Rachel and Joey were totally great. They would agree on everything, they liked to do the same things (stupid and crappy things, as Monica said) and Rachel even stole his loved chair.

Ross would make a speech to both Chandler and Joey. He told Joey not even try to spy on Rachel while she was in the bathroom. And to Chandler not to do the same things with his baby sister.

* * *

"She really cheated on me" Chandler announced as he walked in his apartment, that night. Monica, who was waiting for him while making dinner, ran to him and hugged him.

"I am so sorry sweetie" she said, wrapping her arms tighter around him. He hugged her back, wanting to be comforted.

"Come here" she took his hand and pulled him on a chair. "I made you macaroni and cheese. Your favourite plate. The I bought tons of beers for later, we'll talk about it" she said smiling and giving him a plate.

Chandler smiled gratefully to her. She was bossy, she was totally freaked and crazy. But what was sure to Chandler was that she was a great friend and knew how to make him feel better.

"Tell me what happened." She said, heading a beer to him, later that night. She sat down next to him on the floor, her back against the couch.

Chandler sighed. "it is my fault. With all my mental movies I pushed her in his arms. When I went to apologize to her, I found out that she slept with that actor. I pushed her in his arms"

"yeah, you acted like an idiot. But Chandler, still, she shouldn't have slept with him. She should have convincing you that you were the only one in her life. But she ran in another man's arms"

Chandler took a sip from the bottle of beer and glanced at her. "I still think it's my fault"

"You can think that, but I am sure she never deserved you. Come on, Chandler. Think about it. If I was in her shoes, and really cared about you, I would never run in that actor's arms. I would come to you and prove my love"

Chandler sighed and put his head in one hand, stroking his temples. "I don't know. It's just that I really loved her, y'know? For once, I thought I was ready to love someone, and.." he trailed off.

Monica wrapped one arm around his shoulder. "I know Chandler. I know that love hurts, baby."

Chandler felt a wave of warm coming inside of him. He moved to hug Monica. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Monica shook her head and pulled away. "It's life, Chandler. But we're, I am, here for you. We'll help you trough this"

"Now I can understand what you've been trough after you and Richard broke up. How much it took to heal, Mon?"

Monica remembered that time with hurt. "A bit, I am not going to lie. But… you will go trough this and you will find the woman of your dream, one day. The one who will deserve you"

"The same to you" He said to her, smiling for the first time.

"Mmh" she sighed then drank some beer from the bottle. "I doubt that. I just hope."

"if not, we still have a chance, remember?"

"What?"

"When Ben was born" he began "We made a promise. If weren't going to be married before forty years, we would get married and start a family."

Monica smiled, remembering. "oh yeah. Now I feel better" she said sarcastically. "but it's always a good thing. Better than being totally alone"

"yeah" Chandler agreed. "you know what? I changed my mind about living with you. I mean, you're always… bossy, but… You're a great friend. And the best room mate"

"I know" she said with a smile, immodestly. He laughed, then kissed her cheek and got up. "I am going to bed now."

"What? I thought we were staying up til late talking about how much life sucks"

Chandler glanced down to her. He thought about it for a moment. Then sat back down. "okay, you win. Life sucks, huh?" he said with a smile, taking another beer.

* * *

"Hey! Where's the breakfast?"

Monica's eyes opened slowly. She found herself laid on the floor, with Chandler hugging her, still asleep. She then got up and saw Joey and Rachel looking at her.

"oowww" she said, her hand going to her forehead. "it hurts"

"What the hell happened in here?" Rachel asked. Only then Monica noticed the bottle scattered all around the floor. Then she remembered.

She got up on her feet, Chandler's arm falling from her body. "We got drunk last night, I guess. Talking about how life sucks"

"oh Kathy?" Joey asked.

Monica nodded, massaging her temples. "he was really depressed and I tried to comfort him. We ended up drinking too much" she said with a moan.

"Okay, so no breakfast?" Joey asked, sad.

"no Joey" Monica replied annoyed. "I gotta wake Chandler up.

Joey and Rachel looked as he woke up and hugged her. He held her tightly as she whispered words of comfort in his ear. Then she walked him in his bedroom, never unwrapping her arms from him.

She walked out, smiled to her friends and went in her own.

"No phases, man?" Joey asked surprised when Chandler walked in Central Perk. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Oh wow" Ross said.

Monica then smiled proudly. "Yeah, I wonder who he should thank" she said giggling. Chandler then sat down next to her and put her on his laps, wrapping one arm around her.

"Yeah, that's thanks to her. She has helped me a lot, last night. She has been up all the night listening to me. And gave me advices. She's the best"

"I know" she smiled, leaning on him.

"You're great Monica" Ross said with a smile. "I was sure that Chandler would stay in the three phases for at least one week"

"Yeah" Phoebe said.

As they continued to talk about random things, Chandler tightened his grip on Monica and moved his face closer to her.

"Thank you" he whispered in her ear.

She felt a wave of warmness overcoming her, then smiled at him. As Chandler kept on talking, Monica would shiver every time he would move his arm around her.


	3. Tres!

I haven't updated this in a while, sorry! That's the third chapter, hope you like it! ^^ It's a bit short and it was written quickly, sorry for that!

Desclaimer: I don't own anything, crap XD

"Good morning" Chandler smiled as he walked out his bedroom.

It has been almost one month since when he and Kathy broke up. Chandler seemed totally over it.

"Hey" they all greeted him.

Chandler walked over the table then kissed Monica's cheek. She just smiled and he turned to take some coffee from the kitchen counter.

He was used to it. Since when Monica helped him trough his break up with Kathy, he would kiss her goodbye and good morning everyday. She was just happy that he did that; it showed her how much he cared about her.

"I am going to work" she said.

"no Mon, you're sick" Rachel said. "it's better for you staying at home"

"Rachel's right, Mon" Ross said.

"I am not sick. I am never sick." She said, her pride showing up.

"Are you sick, Mon?" Chandler asked surprised. He lived with her and didn't notice.

"Of course she is" Phoebe said. "And she would never admit it. I don't really know why, Mon. You're weird"

"I don't admit it because I am not sick" she said again, but this time coughed harder. Chandler gently put one hand on her back, and she shivered.

"Mon, you're sick. Are you cold?"

She wasn't cold. Okay, maybe a bit she was, but the shiver didn't concern that, not only at least.

"No, I am okay. I am gonna go to work. Chandler, make sure Joey doesn't eat the cake I have made." She said, then she was quickly out of the door.

"Dude, I can eat it, right?" Joey asked excited. Chandler sighed. "No, Joey. Be a good kid and obey Monica's orders"

Joey sighed loudly and got out the apartment.

"Why wouldn't she admit she's sick?" Chandler asked, taking Joey's place around the table.

"because it's Monica you're talking about, Chandler. She thinks that being sick it's like being weak." Ross said, knowing her sister well.

"Typical Mon" He said. "I can't see her problem. She has a chance to stay at home all day doing nothing"

"Weird girl" Phoebe commented.

* * *

The phone rang and Chandler quickly ran to get it, jumping out from the bathroom. He called his work off, because for once, he could let it go.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's Alessandro's here. Are you Monica Geller's room mate right, Rachel Green?"

"Actually no. Monica is now living with me, I am Chandler Bing"

"Oh, that's not important. We need someone to come here and take her a home, she isn't feeling well and she can't come back home on her own."

"Oh, yeah I'll be here in a minute" he said quickly, then hung up and ran out the apartment, grabbing his coat.

* * *

"Monica, you're an idiot"

"Shut the hell ub!" Monica said, trying to walk up the stairs, but failing. She was falling down, when Chandler caught her.

"you're really are an idiot" Chandler said again, sighing. He then pressed his palm on her forehead. "Mon, you're burning up. You can't even stand on your own feet. Come on."

He picked her up in his arms, lifting her from the ground. She put up some protests, but let it go when he walked to their apartment. He laid her on the couch.

"I am going to make you some sup, get you a blanket."

"Duh, I am…" she then trailed off, starting to cough. Chandler sighed and finished the statement for her. "…sick. Just admit that, Mon."

Monica didn't respond, and Chandler pulled a blanket over her. "okay, now let's check you temperature and take a medicine. Later you'll eat"

Monica gave up and nodded. "okay"

"Admit you're sick?"

"Yes" She said, trough her teeth. She has just lost. She expected Chandler laugh or made his victory dance, but instead he leaned in and kissed her hot forehead.

"Good. Now let me take care of you, kay?"

She watched as Chandler prepared, or better tried, the soup. She smiled. Since when she has moved in, she has seen some sides of Chandler she didn't know exist.

But she didn't complain about those sides.

* * *

"oh, Mon, are you feeling okay?" Rachel asked, walking in the apartment. Monica nodded from the couch.

"Always been, really"

"yeah, of course. Hey, where's Chandler?"

"In his bedroom"

"We're going for a movie. Wanna join us?"

Monica glanced at her. She wasn't still feeling okay. Never admit that, to Rachel! "Uhm, no thanks. I am planning to clean"

"oh, right. Ask that to Chandler."

"Uhm, no." She said quickly, without thinking. Rachel glanced at her. "Because… he promised me to help me to clean."

"No way you'll let him"

Damn, she knew her too well. "Yeah, but he begged me for some… cleaning lessons."

Chandler walked out the bedroom. Rachel then left mouthing him 'good luck'. Chandler looked weirdly at her.

"What did she want?"

"Nothing. Just dropped by to say bye" Monica lied. Then Chandler sat up next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks to all your cares, doc"

Chandler smiled. "Anytime. So, what are we going to watch?" he asked, picking up the remote. She snuggled closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Everything's good" she answered with a smile.

Then she realized what she has just done.

She has lied to Rachel, then to Chandler.

Why?

When finally she realized that, her eyes widened in shock.

She wanted to spend some time alone with Chandler.

_Oh crap, i am in trouble!_


	4. Cuatro!

Hey everyone! How are you doin'? Luckily here in Italy next Thursday is the last day of school before Xmas holidays. Thank God. I couldn't bear tests, homework and stress anymore, i really need a break.

Right now it's snowing for the first time in this winter, i am so happy. Mostly because i'll skip school tomorrow, using the excuse that public transports are not avaible eheheh.

To Azafran: sorry, i wish i could have updated yesterday! Happy bday, by the way!

Thanks for all the nice reviws, you guys really make me happy!

Usually desclaimer: I don't belong anyone.

* * *

"Joshua… He's just... so…" Rachel said, dreamily. Monica, who was sitting in front of her on the orange couch of Central Perk, sighed. Rachel has been talking to her about this Joshua for at least two hours.

She had a crush, on Chandler, but at least wasn't so annoying! Of course, it was better not talking about it.

And then he walked in. Monica noticed him and her eyes lighted up and her smiled grew wider. He greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

"hey Mon. Hi Rachel". He smiled, then sat down next to Rachel.

The fact that he kissed only her cheek and always greeted her first, made her smiled every time.

"So, what's up?" he asked. Monica shot him an evil glance as Rachel started from the beginning telling the story about the whole Joshua thing.

Chandler noticed that Monica mouthed him 'take me away' and almost laughed. "Sorry Rachel, I would love to hear your story, but… uhm… I kind need Monica to help me with something."

"Oh, alright, I'll tell you about Joshua later" Rachel smiled, then took a magazine from the coffee table. Monica followed Chandler as he walked out.

"Thank you. I couldn't stand her anymore."

"Don't worry. Who the hell is Joshua?"

"Her new flame. She couldn't stop talking about him and I was going crazy. Seriously". Chandler laughed, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"let's take you home, away from Rachel, kay?"

She felt her heart melt and nodded. As they were walking up the stairs, Monica reflected on Rachel's words. She said she tried to make him understand how she felt, asking him out and trying to be kind and beautiful when he was there.

Why don't try this?

* * *

That night, Monica's plan was ruined. Joey and Rachel invited everyone playing twister and watch a movie.

As she watched Rachel, Ross and Chandler playing twister she sighed. That night, she should have jumped on Chandler, damn it! She should have seduced him! She would win!

Chandler won the game. He only did because Monica wasn't playing. He jumped and made his victory dance.

The gang ended up sitting on the couch, on the chair and on the floor randomly. Monica was on the couch and Chandler was next to her. She tried to snug up to him, but he already had his arm around Phoebe. She knew it was nothing, he did it all the times, but…

She sighed in frustration and gave up. "I am going to bed, I am really tired." She said standing up.

Everyone said goodnight to her and she walked out. As soon as the door was closed, she shut her eyes in frustration and kicked the wall.

"Damn it, Joey…" she muttered, walking in her own apartment. She changed quickly in her night clothes. She glanced at Chandler's bedroom door. Quickly, she stepped inside and took some clothes which were on his bed.

She breathed in his smell. He smelled so good. Sometimes she wondered why she never realized that.

She jumped when heard the door opening. She quickly dropped the clothes and walked out the bedroom.

"Mon? What were you doing in my bedroom?". It was Chandler.

"Uhm, nothing, really. Just checking if it was still clean" she lied.

"Mon, you should really be worried about that cleaning thing." He laughed.

"What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were staying with the others some more time"

Chandler shrugged. "I guess I was tired too. Then I didn't kiss you goodnight" he added with a smile and slowly placed his lips on her forehead.

_Oh God! Do something, Monica! It's your chance to win! Kiss him!_

Even if she was screaming, in her mind, she didn't move a muscle. Chandler lingered his lips on her for few more seconds, then pulled away.

He smiled one last time, then turned to walk in his bedroom.

_Catch him, you idiot!_

"Chandler" she almost yelled. "Listen, why don't-" she was cut off by a loud noise coming from the outside. She jumped.

"Oh, the TV said that there was going to be a storm, tonight." Chandler just said, glancing out the window. "Mon, are you scared of storms?"

"NO! I… just didn't expect the lighting and the noise" she explained quickly.

Chandler laughed. "Oh, of course. I think you being scared of this, makes you such… a cutie. Like a baby girl. I think it's cute"

Monica stared at him. "Oh… Well, I am not scared anyway." Then, another sharp noise hit and she jumped again. This time, Chandler caught her in his arms. "it's okay, kiddo" he joked.

Monica didn't answer, torn between the fear she actually had for storms and the feelings of being in his arms.

"Time to go to bed, kiddo" he said, stroking her hair.

"wait"

"What?"

_Here you go Mon. Seduce him. Jump on him. Ravish, rape him! _

"uhmmmm"

_Just jump on him, you moron!_

"goodnight" she finally said. Chandler smiled one last time and walked in his bedroom, leaving her there.

_Oh God, that smile. I am melting._

_You just lost a chance to be with him. To kiss him goodnight as you wanted. But when I have him so close to me, I am paralyzed. _

_Monica, you're an idiot._

_

* * *

  
_

Again, short chapter. Sorry guys! I, however, hope you like it.


	5. Cinco!

_I am Finally Back on here after a loooong absence. I am on holiday right now and I managed to get a new computer, so I am now able to upload the fifth part. You guys, thank you very much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them, you're all kind._

_I am enjoying summer holidays so much, really. Anf even if i work and have to do my homework and study, I promise i'll be able to finish this story. Moreover, i have some ideas in my mind about some new fanfics, I will try to do my best. And i heard about Scream 4, I cannot wait to see Courteney Cox playing Gale Weathers again! _

_However I am really enjoying summer. I really have fun. How you guys doin'?_

_But i Noticed the big amount of Randler stories in here! Whoooah. Where are all the Mondler fans? I guess it's been a while since I logged in last time, everything seems to be changed ^^' _

_Hope you forgive me for the absence, guys! And hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

_Chiara._

Desclaimer: Usual Stuff, don't own anything. Forgive me for the grammatical mistakes.

* * *

"I miss Chandler"

Monica looked up to Joey, raising her eyebrow. Joey snuggled in his chair. "Watching free porn without him is so boring"

Monica sighed. "Joey, Chandler's living across the hall"

"I know, but… I miss being with him. I mean… I miss all those things we did together… watching Baywatch on our chairs and stuff…"

"You decided this, Joe"

"Do you think there's any chance I can move back in with him? Or him moving here?"

Monica quickly shook her head. "Moving in with you? Nah. Rachel would never give up this place."

"you're right… Let's forget about that..".

Monica watched as Joey returned to the porn, sad. He really did miss Chandler. She felt guilty, because she wasn't missing Rachel. Right now, she loved living with Chandler.

And when he walked in, her eyes lighted up. "Hey Chandler"

"oh, hey Monica" he said. He noticed the porn and quickly jumped on the couch. "That's amazing, man!" he exclaimed.

"I know It is"

Chandler was so caught with porn that didn't even notice Monica walking out.

_Porn! He's watching porn!_

_Chandler, you're an idiot._

* * *

"Monica, can't you understand? I made them meet and fall in love!"

_Damn it, I understood it, it's the fifth time you say that!_

"Sweetie.. they are not in love" Monica tried, still concentrated on making pasta. Rachel, from her spot in Chandler's chair, made a weird noise.

"They are! And I can't get Joshua. This sucks, life sucks"

"I agree with you" Monica finally concluded. The girls both sighed.

"oh, Monica. I talked to Joey yesterday and we were thinking about to go back to our apartments."

"Uh?"

"Joey misses Chandler and I miss you. But Joey wants to live with Chandler in our apartment. I don't want to give it up"

"Sweetie" Monica began, trying to sound as normal as possible. "No way they are going to live in our old apartment. We made a bet okay?"

"yeah, I am not going to leave my bedroom to Chandler! But… Monica, what if we take back our apartment? I mean, me and you?"

"What?"

"I miss you. I miss our moments together. Our nights spent talking about our life. I miss this, I want those times back. We can have back our apartment"

"but-"

"I'll talk to Joey, I'll see if I can do something"

When Chandler walked in, found an uncomfortable silence in the apartment. "uh.. hi girls".

"Porn is over?" Monica asked.

"Naaah. Porn will never be over. Just wanted to stay here for a while. And Joey is really getting into that porn thing. Be careful Rachel, he could want to make some porn with you"

Rachel sighed then walked out the apartment. "Life sucks" she said, one last time.

"What's up with her? Still upset about that Joshua?"

Monica nodded. She then returned to the cooking. Monica suddenly felt Chandler's arm around her.

"Hey come here" he said.

He planted a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and re opened them when he pulled away. He then went to sit on his chair.

"Chandler, why do you do that every time?"

"Do what?"

"you know… kissing me. Every time you walk out the door and come in. And before going to bed. And in the morning"

Chandler stared at her. "I don't know why. Maybe I find it cute and friendly to do. Does it annoy you?"

Monica smiled then shook her head. "No, at all."

He smiled back, sweetly. "Okay." He then stood up. He kissed her hair, placing her hand on her back. "You're my special friend, that's why." He said, smiling.

Monica's heart dropped. _Special friend. Friend._ "uh, what do you mean with special friend?"

Chandler looked at her puzzled. "I mean you're more special than the others. In a way maybe… I like you more than the others. Except for Joey, obviously." He laughed.

Monica laughed back nervously. "Yeah"

"And I am your special friend, too? Except for Rachel?" He asked, laughing.

Monica tried a smiled and nodded. "You're too special to me, uh" she tried to concentrate on her cooking, but Chandler was too close to her and she refused to herself to be focused only on the pasta.

"Too special uh?" He laughed. "Mon, this could be taken in the wrong way. You were too special to me some time ago. Remember? At the beach house. Well, back then you were _too special_"

As he grinned a bit shyly, Monica looked up at him sharply, her cheek already become a deep scarlet colour. When Chandler, realized this, watched her confused and surprised.

"Uh, Mon? I am _not_ _too_ special to _you_, right?" he asked to her, who was now looking down. Even if those were his own words, they sounded so weird to him. No way Monica would…

He shook his head and laughed. "Sorry, my mistake I…" He trailed off when saw Monica's face totally red and her eyes shyly looking up at him.

His eyes widened. "No!" he shouted, "No way, Monica!"

Monica sighed. "Yes!" she shouted back.

"Oh God…" Chandler brought one hand to rub his forehead "I can't believe it! When? _Why?_"

Monica sighed and turned. She began pacing and walking in the kitchen nervously. "I am so sorry, I don't know! I just…. Began thinking about you in a not friendly way, I don't know! It's all your fault, you were the one who cured me and behaved kindly, and… and everything!"

Chandler was still shocked.

When no reply came from him, Monica stopped. "Uh… do you…. Feel… the same.. way?"

"What?" Chandler shook his head. "No! Not anymore, Monica…" he added, softly. Monica's eyes dropped and felt the pain rising from her heart.

She sighed. "I honestly thought you were joking.. y'know.. offering me to be your boyfriend… "

"No Mon" he shook his head. "I was not joking. I had feelings for you…"

A uncomfortable silence fell between them. She stared down at the floor, letting his words sinking in. And Chandler was doing the same, his hands deeply buried in his pocket.

Finally, he spoke, after few minutes. "I can't date you, right now, Monica…".

Her eyes shot up to him. "I… can't. Not now, I mean. I don't want to rush in a relationship with you, after all that happened with Kathy. Especially with _you_."

"I understand" she muttered.

He sighed then walked to her and took her hands in his own. "I don't want to date you right now because I don't feel ready to be in a relationship. And since it's you and not any random girl, I don't want to screw up"

Monica forced a smile when he smiled in her eyes. After all, he actually didn't reject her. She just had to wait a bit more and maybe things would be like she wanted.

"I hope this didn't hurt you, Mon, I just-"

"Chandler, I understand" Monica said, finally smiling. "It's okay"

He smiled back then pulled her in a hug. "Thanks."

She sunk in his arms and closed her eyes, smiling slightly. He didn't reject her. "Uhm, Chandler?" she asked, from his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Just… a kiss?"

"Mon…" he pulled away, sighing. When hen was about to explain why they shouldn't do that, she leaned up and quickly kissed his lips. He looked down at her shocked.

"I never lose" she explained with a smile. "Now, help me to make dinner!"


End file.
